User talk:AZS
Greetings and Thankfulnesses Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:340323|This is Only fairytale genies page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Dialogue 1 2 3 ...... AZS (talk) In regards to satyrs and nymphs both being the same I checked theoi, however it didn't say anything in regards to them being nymphs. You should know that they are not the same thing. You can see that throughout the stories they are treated quite differently and are classified as two different groups. Yes satyrs were often depicted with nymphs. However that does not mean they are nymphs themselves. They are just said to be the counterparts of them and sometimes not even that. What usually connected the two was that they were both nature spirits or them having the same parents in some instances. Blizzard Bunny (talk) 21:05, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Blizzard Bunny Well, wikispeedia mentions they are "responsible for many of the maladies befalling humanity", which might be Curse Inducement and being cause of nightmares. Of these, what makes them transcendent? That's what the whole thing was about after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:34, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Mythic heroes physiology Just because he is a scientist as well as a Mage does not mean he has homo magi superior physiology. Maybe pseudo science manipulation, but not homo magi physiology.--Morningstar123 mythic dwarf - which is about what? Link/source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, May 11, 2019 (UTC) By all means, show me your sources on how I'm wrong. Not all Dragonborns are mages, they may have Magic Resistance/Magic Immunity but that does not make them a mage. Mystic Dragon Physiology are a hybrid because they are a combination of a regular dragon and a magic entity AKA a mage. Just because the page is called [[Homo Magi Physiology|'Homo Magi']] does not mean they have to be human or even humanoid, its essentially a page that includes all entities that can use magic as normal. Furthermore, I do not know why you are redirecting me to pages like Vampire Physiology and Zombie Physiology like I'm supposed to see your point. But, I'll wrap this up right now. I created Mystic Dragon Physiology and I say what goes on that page, seconded only to the staff and I believe it is a hybrid power and not a variation of Modified Physiology, please refer yourself to other pages such as Mystic Vampire Physiology and Mystic Werewolf Physiology or Bionic Mage Physiology and Angelic Sorcerer Physiology to see why, do not undo my edits again or I will have the page locked. CrabHermit (talk) 17:13, May 11, 2019 (UTC) No, that wouldn't be the case. Dragonmen are just human-shaped dragons while Dragonborns are an offspring of dragons and humans, both do not essentially mean they are magic-capable. Not all dragons are magical but my variation of Dragon Physiology is the variation where they are magical. CrabHermit (talk) 17:35, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Make that Mutated Undead Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:36, May 11, 2019 (UTC) / 1-Hybrid between mythic ghoul and modern ghoul/2-can I create Transcendent Super-Mutant Physiology - getting way too specific, so I have to say no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Nobody is arguing that Homo isn't human, what I'm arguing is non-humans and just humanoid entities are on Homo Magi Physiology too, in fact, there is Demon Sorcerer Physiology, Angelic Sorcerer Physiology, Bionic Mage Physiology, etc. None of which are humans but they are variations to Homo Magi Physiology nonetheless. That's also why Mystic Dragon Physiology will also remain as a variation. CrabHermit (talk) 20:11, May 11, 2019 (UTC)